Micro-porous and nano-porous metallic surfaces and membranes have a wide variety of uses ranging from antibacterial surfaces to catalytic microreactors to photonic absorbers. These applications span a broad range of industries and consumer goods. Variations in the nanoscale characteristics of a functional surface may have a significant impact on performance characteristics, such as conductivity, in some applications. To illustrate, minor alterations in contact angle, porosity, and patterning may result in significant impacts on particular performance characteristics.